Reflection
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: George was helping clean up Hogwarts after the great battle. When he stumbles across the room, what does he see in the strange mirror? Angsty!George. Tear alert


**A/N: I own nothing.**

REFLECTION

George Weasley was helping clean up Hogwarts after the great battle. George couldn't see what was so great about it. Sure, Harry defeated MoldyShorts (for real this time), He got to knock off some Death Eater heads and help run a highly illegal Radio network, but he also lost so many friends, not to mention Fred. _Fred. _The name stuck in his mind like the sticking charm holding up Mrs. Black's portrait at Grimauld place. It's been a month since Fred died and George lost his twin, his other half.

He remembered everything they did together; from pranking Percy at age 6 to pranking Percy at age 16. He remembered when Fred got the guts to ask Angela out to the Yule Ball. He blew it off like it was nothing, but that night in the dorm he was jumping around and Hollering all night. And George joined him. George would give or do anything and everything for his twin; and he knew Fred would have done the same for him.

But now that Fred was gone, he felt like he had a gaping hole where his half his heart should be. (No Ear Puns intended.)

George was broken.

And no one could fix him.

Everyone tried. First it was his Mum, trying to console him into leaving his and Fred's old room and eating something bigger than bread and water. She gave up by Day five. Next was George's now ex-girlfriend, Katie. She gave up by Week two. At some point, everybody came in individually to try and coax him out of his zombie like state. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, Lee, Hermione, his Dad and even Fleur tried to revive him.

Nothing worked.

After about three weeks, George knew he couldn't do it anymore. Fred wouldn't have wanted him to hide away, he would have wanted him to go out and open the shop back up, beg Katie to take him back and let a couple Dungbombs loose while he was at it.

And so he did.

By the start of Week three, he had everyone convinced he was back to normal. He reopened the shop with the help of Ron, Verity and (surprisingly) Percy. He started going to big family dinners, and would sometimes put on a smile and laugh. When he wasn't busy running the shop or having Dinner with his Mum, he would be helping clean up Hogwarts (as he was doing now). He had been acting like everything was Rainbows and Unicorns.

But everything wasn't Rainbows and Unicorns.

He was reminded of that time he and Fred were five and Fred locked himself in a closet with accidental magic. George was crying, terrified of being without his twin for even the shortest amount of time. Fred was banging on the door and screaming for someone to get him out while George ran to his mum, still in tears, and told her what happened. When she came down and unlocked the door, George hugged Fred for a whole five minutes and never left his side for the rest of the night. He was able to save Fred that time.

This time he wasn't so lucky.

George was walking down the corridor to the astronomy tower when he passed a room. He was about to pass it when he realized he had never seen that door before. Everyone knew of the infamous Weasley Twins, best known for their pranks and knowledge of the hallways of Hogwarts. George knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand; every turn, passage, stairwell and room. Yet George was sure he had never seen this room before.

So naturally he had to check it out. He walked in and looked around. There were some cobwebs in the corners and a thick layer of dust on everything; it was obvious this room got to skip out on the battle. George suddenly felt a little resentment towards the room. How come his twin died, but this stupid old room got away unscathed? George turned away and was about to leave deeming the room of no importance when something caught his eye. It was a old mirror, nothing special, yet George felt himself drawing nearer to it, willing him to look in.

Upon closer inspection he saw the mirror to be older than his Aunt Muriel, a feat within itself. He wiped away some dust and saw the lettering across the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. George figured it was Latin or something. He looked at the reflection and saw… himself. George was oddly disappointed. He was actually excited, thinking the mirror was going to do something spectacular. It's been too long since he felt something other than grief and regret over Fred's death. It was refreshing, like stepping outside into the light after being in the dark for so long. But soon enough, he had to go back into the dark again.

He looked at the reflection one more time before stalking away, frustrated and angry.

However, George hadn't noticed that his reflection stood slightly different than him.

He hadn't noticed the quirky little smile he'd seen and shared a hundred times before.

He hadn't noticed his reflection had both ears.


End file.
